The New Justice League
by CaptainWarheart
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate reality where the only known DC Super Hero is Supergirl. Every other character is newly created by me and my friend Curtis. A legion of evil, led by Darkseid seeks to rule the Earth. OC/Supergirl
1. Prologue

**The New Justice League**

**Prologue**

**Imagine a world where there was no difference between day and night. A world where the sky was a burning shade of orange, being as it was simply a reflection of the charred ground below. It would not have been a strange occurrence for this world to have streams of lava erupting from large gaps in this ground, only to disappear into the sky as quickly as they appeared. Most people would compare this description to either a decaying planet or the underworld. If you happened to pick either of these options, you'd technically be correct.**

**This world had a name and as unbelievable as it may sound a ruler. A bald grey skinned man with glowing red eyes. He was outfitted with dark blue armor, gloves and knee high boots. He ruled his planet's inhabitants with fear, for his power was greater than anyone could possibly imagine. His name was Darkseid, the ruler of Apocalypse.**

**Darkseid's eyes began to glow with rage as he looked on through a portal, suspended in open space. This portal was a gateway, controlled by a remote held in the palm of his right hand, for Darkseid to travel from his world to others. At this point in time, his destination was clear, as an image of the earth was shown through the portal.**

"**Kara Zor-El, enjoy the time you have left on your peaceful planet. For once my plan is set in motion the earth will learn to show me the respect I deserve as I become their new ruler. The time of the Apocalypse has come!" Darkseid's laughter seemed to echo throughout the underworld as he prepared to step through the portal to Earth.**

*******

**(To Be Continued)  
**


	2. The Search Begins

**Chapter One**

**The Search Begins**

**Planet: Earth**

**Location: Star City**

**Year: 2010**

**Day: Friday**

**Time: 12:00 Midnight**

**(Biko and Lucien Maxence)**

**Spring, the season some are quite found of, depending on where one lives. Its takes place at the beginning of the year. The snow starts to melt away, animals wake from their hibernations, trees start to grow their leaves, it almost gives one the sense that a new age is about to begin.**

**This was true in more ways than one for Lucien Maxence. Lucien, a Caucasian male with short, dark blue hair and ocean blue eyes was dripping with sweat as he was forced to watch an event take place in his nightmare. An event he knew would come to pass.**

**A grey skinned alien with glowing red eyes was hovering over a large globe which read "Daily Planet". It was a being he had never seen before. He was soon surrounded by five figures that appeared as shadows. The alien then barked an order as the shadowed figures began to destroy everything in sight. Unearthly screams pierced Lucien's ears causing him to bolt upright in his bed.**

**Feeling her husband's movements, the woman next to him woke as well. Her hair was a light shade of blue, flowed down to the center of her back and was kept very straight. Her eyes were very close to being the same shade as her hair and she was wearing a yellow nightgown. This was Lucien's wife, Biko.**

**She rose to meet him and placed and arm around him. "What is it dear? What's wrong?" Lucien tried to hide the concern he felt from his dream. "Huh? It's … nothing." Biko gave Lucien a half sort of grin. "You're a terrible liar." Lucien stalled for a second before replying. "I'm sorry. It's just …" Lucien bowed his head as the vision from his dream burned in his mind. "… I don't know what we're going to do."**

**Biko's appeared surprised. She had never known her husband to sound as if he were out of options. "About what?" He looked toward Biko with a feeling of great seriousness. "It's going to happen again. This planet is going to meet the same fate as our home world." Biko's jaw nearly hit the bed from the connection of the two events. "What?! Are you certain?"**

**Lucien nodded. "Yes. A legion of enemies lead by a gray skinned Alien will appear within one year's time. They will then proceed to destroy the Earth piece by piece." Biko shook her head. "We … have to do something! We can't just sit here and let it happen!"**

**Lucien placed a hand on her lap. "I know that. I also know that I won't be able to defeat these enemies alone." Biko placed one of her hands over his. "You don't know that!"**

**"If they can destroy a planet, they won't have too much trouble dealing with me."**

**Biko looked as though a light bulb had just turned on in her mind. "What if you weren't the Earth's only defense?" Lucien frowned. "You're not suggesting what I'm thinking … are you?" Biko nodded reassuringly. "It's the only way. If you manage to get everyone together …"**

**"You know how I am with those so called 'heroes'. I work alone."**

**"But if you could at least inform them, we may have a chance."**

**Lucien looked at his wife and down to the bed as he struggled with the idea of working with others. Finally, he let out a sigh, agreeing with his wife. "… Fine. Once day breaks, I will begin the search for as many 'heroes' as I can find." Biko threw her arms around Lucien and embraced him tightly. "Thank you." Lucien returned her embrace. "I'll do what I can to save the Planet we now call home."**

*******

**Planet: Earth**

**Location: Metropolis - Hart Mansion**

**Year: 2010**

**Day: Saturday**

**Time: 5:00 P.M.**

**(Michael Hart and Kara Kent)**

**Michael Hart was in the master bedroom of his mansion. It was still hard for him to believe that all of this … was actually his. He looked into a full length mirror, trimmed with gold. He was wearing a black tuxedo and was struggling to put his tie on. 3 years passed since he had created the Hart PC which made all of this possible. His dark hair was kept short like usual and was spiked toward the front. He stood at 6 feet even and weighed in at 220lbs.**

**A moment later, the door to his bedroom opened revealing a woman with long brown hair, done up in a ponytail. She had light blue eyes, covered by a pair of small glasses. Her outfit consisted of a black dress held up by straps which crossed into an X formation on the back and a pair of black shoes. Her name was Kara Kent, his fiancé. Kara Kent was a reporter for the Daily Planet and it was actually through that job that she and Michael met. After an interview three years ago, the two began to date and it seemed they were the perfect match.**

**Kara approached her fiancé and smiled when she realized he was still getting ready to leave. "Having trouble with your tie again?" Michael frowned as he continued his struggle. "I just don't understand it. I can put a computer together like that, but I couldn't put a tie on if my life depended on it." Kara shook her head and offered her assistance. "Let me help you." Michael gave up and smiled as he watched Kara. "Did I ever tell you you're beautiful?" Having finished, Kara placed the tie against his chest. "Only every day." Michael embraced her. "Well, it's true." The two leaned in to kiss just as Michael's sister Amber stepped in the doorway.**

**Amber Hart was about three years younger than her brother, had bright green eyes and shoulder length red hair. Her outfit consisted of a red dress, similar to Kara's and a pair of red high heeled shoes. "Aw, come on you two! Enough with the mushy stuff. We're gonna be late for the award ceremony." Michael shook his head. "Relax Amber, we've got plenty of time. Besides, it's not like they'd toss the award out if we were just a few minutes late." Amber folded her arms. "Maybe so, but it's not every day you're given an award, ya know."**

**Michael smiled. "Well, I suppose we'd better get going Kara. I wouldn't want Amber to blow a fuse." Kara chuckled and the three left the room and headed toward the main entrance of the mansion where they were greeted by their families. Michael's mother Marie was the first to speak. "There you two are. We were starting to wonder if you had forgotten about the ceremony." Marie Hart looked like an older version of her daughter. She had the same green eyes and red hair which was slightly longer than Amber's. She wore a pink dress with a pair of white high-heeled shoes.**

**Amber shook her head. "Oh, they hadn't forgotten Mom. They were just too busy making out to leave." Michael's father David smiled. "That's my boy." David had aqua blue eyes, shoulder length black hair and stood at about 6 feet. Like his son, he too was wearing a tux with black dress shoes. Jonathan took a look at his watch. "Well, since we're all ready, we should get in the limo." Jonathan Kent had dark brown eyes and his hair was starting to fade to white. He was wearing the same sort of tux and black dress shoes as the other two men.**

**His wife Martha placed one arm around one of her husbands and nodded. "Let's go everyone." She had aqua blue eyes and the same shade of white hair as her husband. She wore a purple dress with black shoes.**

**With that, the group left the mansion where they found the limousine waiting for them. The driver had the back door opened. The women got in first, followed by the men. Once everyone was settled in, the driver proceeded to the front and climbed into his seat. Within minutes, they were off.**

*******

**Planet: Earth**

**Location: Metropolis - Hall of Fame**

**Year: 2010**

**Day: Saturday**

**Time: 6:00 P.M.**

**Nearly an hour later, the limousine pulled up to a giant Hall in the center of Metropolis. After their families got out, Michael helped Kara and they all entered the Hall. Photographers were snapping photos every couple of seconds, filling the room with flashes of light. The guest speaker, Lex Luthor announced Michael's arrival. "Well, if it isn't our guest of honor himself. Just in time." Lex was a slightly large man, had dark blue eyes and his head was bald. He wore a black and white tux, with a white tie and a pair of black dress shoes. He was standing on a stage at the far end of the room, in front of a podium. Several tables were scattered about the room, dressed with white table cloths, addressed to certain people by name plates.**

**Michael and Kara both seemed to clench their teeth from being mentioned by the man. They have each had their own "problems" with the man and weren't exactly fond of him. "Now that you're here, the show can really begin." Michael lead Kara and their families to their designated seats directly under the stage.**

**Lex began his speech about technology and how Michael got to where he was today. "Computers … in this day and age, they are everywhere." He clicked a button on the podium which lowered two large theater screens: one on his right and the other on his left. They each began to show various computers, in labs and schools. "Almost every year, computers are modified to be even better than their predecessors."**

**The screens switched to show Michael as a small boy, playing with the parts of a computer. "As a boy, Michael Hart would learn about computers by taking them apart and putting them back together again." The scene switched to Michael obtaining his high school diploma. "Once he entered High School, he made sure to take any class he could, to learn more about his favorite subject."**

**The scene switched to show Michael working on the blue prints for his PC. "He excelled in each of these classes and immediately started the blue prints for the computer that would become the greatest PC ever invented." The scene switched to show various photos of Hart PC. "It move at speeds that were never thought to be possible. It can display 3D video with ease. It can store terabytes of information and with all of the programs included with the system, it is the ultimate dream computer. 5 years passed since the invention of this PC … it has yet to be bested." Lex Luthor held up an award, shaped like a golden computer. "That's why I am proud to present this Award of Achievement to Michael Hart."**

**The crowd erupted into applause as Michael stood to receive his award. He left his table and walked up on stage. After shaking Lex Luthor's hand, he was handed the award which he held up in triumph. Lex stepped back to let him give his speech. "Wow, this is too cool. I want to thank my parents for being so supportive of my passion, my sister for stepping up to help me manage my business, the love of my life for always being there and my professors who were so detailed in their teachings. Finally, I want to say, if you have a dream, no matter what it is, you should hold onto it and go for it. You'd be surprised at what could happen."**

**At that moment, the building began to shake slightly, every few seconds. The crowd began to panic, thinking an Earthquake was taking place but Michael knew better. It was only too suspicious that the quakes were getting bigger each time they occurred. Lex Luthor tried to calm the crowd. "Everyone stay calm, they're just minor tremors." In the crowd, Jonathan turned to say something to Kara, but she was no longer in her seat. Martha turned to her husband. "She sure acts fast." Jonathan nodded. At that moment, the door that once stood as the entrance to the building came flying inward, along with the majority of the wall it was connected to.**

**Standing in the open pathway was a large beast of a man. He towered over everyone at 8 feet, appearing to be made entirely of muscle. The sunlight seemed to reflect off from his bald head. He was wearing a traditional Japanese Training Gi which was colored black with red trimmings. He wore a red cloth belt around his waist and the legs of his pants were torn into patches below the knees. Placed on his wrists were a pair of large bands. His feet were bare. This super powered being was known as "The Brute".**

**The Brute threw his arms down with his palms pointing outward as he screamed Michael's name. He then started to charge toward the podium Michael stood behind just a gust of cold air began to surround him. Shocked by this sudden occurrence, The Brute stopped as sections of his body started to become encased in ice.**

**The crowd turned to see a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes floating in the air. Her outfit consisted of a white mini shirt with a red and yellow S shield placed in the center, a blue mini skirt, a pair of white gloves, a red mini-length cape and a pair of short red boots. This girl was the one and only, Supergirl. She was using her cold breath ability in an attempt to keep The Brute at bay long enough for the people in the building to get to safety.**

**He was starting to look like an ice sculpture as people began to flee for their lives. At this moment, all Michael could do was look on toward the confusion and pray that Supergirl could last long enough without assistance.**

*******

**Planet: Earth**

**Location: San Francisco (Hi-Chi Dojo)**

**Year: 2007 (Flash Back)**

**Day: Friday**

**Time: 3:00 P.M.**

**The Hi-Chi Dojo was well known for it's unusual study. The Sensei there believe that by unlocking one's "chi" you could tap into an unheard of amount of strength and abilities. That Sensei's name was Akira Yoshikawa. Akira was and older Japanese gentleman standing at about 5ft, 7in. His eyes were dark blue and his hair was white and thin. He wore a white traditional Japanese Gi, with a black cloth belt tied at his waist.**

**He stood before two of his best pupils, Michael Hart and Jack Sanders. Each were wearing their traditional Japanese Gi, colored blue, with white cloth belts tied at the waist and placed over their wrists were a pair of white band. Jack was a few inches shorter than Michael, had brown eyes and short, dark brown hair with red high-lights.**

**They were both seated Indian style on the wooden floor of the dojo as their Sensei circled them, giving instructions. Though his Japanese accent was rather strong, his English was very good.**

**"You are both doing well. You're fighting skills have improved and you each have your own unique styles. Michael, you seem to be learning to keep a calm mind when training. However, you Jack seem to need more training in the meditation area." Jack seemed rather upset by this comment, but bit his lower lip and shot a rather dirty look toward Michael. Though the two studied together, it was clear that they were more like rivals than friends.**

**Sensei Yoshikawa seemed to notice the anger in Jack's stare but paid it no mind. "Today we will attempt to unlock your chi once more. First, you must close your eyes and let your body relax." The students did as they were asked, Jack having a bit more trouble than Michael. Sensei Yoshikawa stood over Jack. "You're body is still too tense. Let the stress go." Jack sighed and tried once more.**

**Sensei Yoshikawa nodded. "Now, enter a deep meditation. Find something to focus on. Something dear to you." Michael immediately thought of Kara. It wasn't long before he was in a deep state of mediation. Jack however was having trouble focusing on anything. "Once you are focused, look deep within. You should feel a strange warm sensation in the pit of your stomach. Connect with it and release it."**

**As his sensei spoke, Michael felt as though a ball of energy were growing somewhere inside of him. Realizing this must be what his master spoke of, he tried to connect with it. A bead of sweat appeared on his forehead and fell to the floor. Seconds later, a thin white light appeared around Michael's body. Sensei Yoshikawa seemed to be taken back by this at first, but once he realized what was occurring, he encouraged his student. "That's it Michael-San. You've found your chi! Don't loose it."**

**Michael struggled to keep his energy flowing, causing the aura to double in size. His muscle span seemed to increase slightly and he began to float in the air.**

*******

**Location: Outer Space - (Planet Krypton)**

**Year: 1985 (Flash Back)**

**Day: Sunday**

**Time: 11:00 A.M. (Earth Time)**

**Krypton was a very futuristic planet, located galaxies away from Earth. Their buildings seemed to tower over everything, usually with large windows big enough for a person to see outward for a great distance. The Kryptonians were an advanced race: having flying vehicles, laser weapons, distant space travel technology and a computer program such as Brainiac which was an AI that monitored Krypton's events. But even with their advanced knowledge, there was nothing they could do to stop the destruction of their world.**

**A man named Jor-El had detected odd seismic activity in the planet's core several times, but he could not get Krypton's council to believe him. Jor-El had short, well kept black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a black and red Kryptonian robe which seemed to be connected together by two yellow orbs near the top, a pair of long black gloves with white patches on the back and a pair of black shoes. He and his wife Lara were moving quickly to place their only child into a bright silver space shuttle which was just big enough to fit her. Lara was wearing an outfit very similar to her husband's and had long curled black hair which was covered by a black and white stripped hood.**

**The baby who was fast asleep had blonde hair and was wrapped in a long red cape. After she was carefully set down, Lara kissed her hand and gently touched the baby's forehead. Jor-El was working on a computer nearby. "I've got the hyperspace coordinates locked in. Once she gets to Earth, she'll be safe." Lara approached her husband and looked on toward the ship, tears pouring. Jor-El looked up from the computer and spoke with concern. "Lara, I could send you with her. There's a risk …" He started pushing more buttons on the computer. "… but if I have time to recalibrate the course …"**

**Lara interrupted him by placing her hands on his face. She shook her head, disagreeing with his statement. "No my love. I'm staying with you." They both looked on toward the shuttle and Jor-El pushed another button which engaged the safety bars over the baby, followed by the shuttle's top. A window then opened as the shuttle lifted on it's platform and prepared for takeoff.**

**Seconds later, the shuttle blasted off into space when the planet began to shake violently, as if it were being torn apart. Bursts of lava exploded from the ground. Buildings began to crumble. But the ships Hyperdrive kicked in just in time to save it from the explosion of Krypton.**

*******

**Planet: Earth**

**Location: San Francisco (Hi-Chi Dojo)**

**Year: 2007 (Flash Back)**

**Day: Monday**

**Time: 12:00 P.M.**

**A few months has passed since Michael had mastered what most thought to be a mere impossibility. Having unlocked his chi he had become stronger, faster … almost like a human weapon. It was hard for him to believe that he was able to lift his entire body in a push up with one finger, let alone perform handstand like pushups the same way. Which was his current choice for training.**

**As he was nearing the one thousand mark, beads of sweat started to form into a small puddle below him. His Sensei watched over him with pride. "996", he moved down and back up with ease. "997". With each movement, he found it harder to believe that he really wasn't tiring all that much. "998". His sensei nodded. "That's it Michael, you're almost there. "999." He performed the act once more. "1000!" After hitting the desired mark, Michael performed several back flips before standing firmly on his feet. His sensei approached him with a towel in hand. "You're abilities are improving remarkably my student."**

**Michael gladly took the towel from his Sensei and began to wipe some of the sweat off from his face. "Thank you Sensei. I actually can't believe it myself. It feels like a dream. I'm even starting to get a hang of flying. Flying!" Sensei Yoshikawa smiled. "You have been blessed with a gift. A gift you should use for the good of man kind." Michael placed the towel over his shoulder and nodded. "I know Sensei. With my abilities, I could really help the police force of this city a lot. I mean … there's so much I can't be hurt from. And with my speed, I could take down criminals before they knew what hit them."**

**The expression on his Sensei's face became very serious. "While that may be so, you must still never forget to keep control of your power. If you ever got too carried away, innocent bystanders could be hurt." Michael nodded. "I know Sensei. That's one thing I'd never want to see happen." Sensei Yoshikawa smiled once more. "Good. Now, I think that's enough training for today. Why don't you clean up?" Michael returned his smile. "That's a good idea." After bowing to one another, Michael left the training room to take a shower.**

*******

**Planet Earth**

**Location: Smallville, Kansas**

**Year: 1986 (Flash Back)**

**Day: Friday**

**Time: 7:00 P.M.**

**Smallville was a very small city surrounded mostly by the country. A married couple was driving their red truck down a dirt road in between two large corn fields right around the time night had fallen. It was a quite night, with a peaceful atmosphere. No one would have believed that a space shuttle was plummeting downward for a landing in one of the cornfields. In fact, the landing was so sudden, the male driver of the truck brought it speeding to a halt.**

**The man had short black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a white t-shirt under a long green, button down shirt, a pair of brown pants with a black belt tied at the waist and a pair of black shoes. His wife had short, curly black hair with a pair of dark brown eyes. She wore a purple blouse, a pair of pink pants and a short pair of black high-heels. His wife was the first to speak after the strange occurrence. "Jonathan, what was that?"**

**Jonathan shook his head and quickly grabbed a flash light. "I don't know Martha, but we'd better find out." Martha seemed nervous by this statement, but she agreed and the two jumped out of the truck and headed in the direction the sound had came from. Jonathan was quick in turning the flashlight on and made sure to cover every inch in front of them with the light as the moved.**

**Before long, they found themselves following a trail of smoke which caused Jonathan to cough slightly. At that moment, Martha decided to split up and headed off to the right just as Jonathan called out "Over here Martha." Martha didn't respond because to her disbelief, she had found a space shuttle lying in a small pond. She carefully approached it and bent down to touch it when the top opened to reveal a small baby girl lying fast asleep.**

**Jonathan began to call out for her only to be quieted. Martha had the baby cuddled in her arms as she approached him. "Shh, you'll wake her." Jonathan was so surprised by this he dropped the flashlight in his hand. "Whoa, Martha! What are you doing? Put that thing back. We don't know where it came from." Martha shook her head. "She's not a thing Jonathan. She's a baby. A little baby. Who'd put her in a spaceship?" Jonathan nodded. "That's just my point."**

**Martha shook her head. "I really don't care where she came from. All I know is, she needs us Jonathan. By this time, the baby had awoke and was reaching out playfully to Jonathan. "Look how she's reaching out to you." Jonathan reluctantly took the baby in his arms but quickly returned the baby's smile.**

*******

**Planet: Earth**

**Location: San Francisco**

**Year: 2007 (Flash Back)**

**Day: Monday**

**Time: 1:00 P.M.**

**After an hour had passed, Michael had cleaned up and had left the Hi-Chi Dojo. He was driving his blue convertible on his way to Hart PC's to get back to work. He probably would have already been there, but traffic seemed to be moving unusually slow. Michael sighed and decided to call his sister to inform her of the situation. He grabbed his ear piece from his glove department and pressed the speed dial button. Within seconds, Amber had answered his call. "Where are you Michael? You didn't forget about your meeting today did you?"**

**Michael moved his car forward slightly. "No, I didn't forget. I'm caught in a traffic jam. I have no idea what the problem is, but I'll be there …" At that moment, Michael heard the sound of gun fire up ahead. "Amber, I have to let you go." Amber started to protest but Michael quickly disconnected the call and placed his ear piece away. "I have to do something … but I can't just rush in without a disguise."**

**Michael's training Gi caught his eye on the seat next to him. "…Hmm…" Michael looked out the window and noticed a nearby building had a set of revolving doors. Making sure no one was looking, Michael grabbed his gi and headed toward the revolving doors moving so fast he appeared as nothing but a blur of light. When he reappeared through the revolving doors, he was wearing his gi and the wrist bands had been converted into a mask which covered his eyes and nose. With a costume on, he rushed toward the sound of the gun fire which was at an intersection a few blocks away.**

**Several police cars were acting as road blocks as the officers fired toward a group of five crooks who were attempting to rob an armored vehicle carrying money for one of San Francisco's banks. They were each wearing black clothes and their faces were covered by black ski-masks. The firing stopped for a brief moment as a blur of light appeared in the middle of the fray.**

**When Michael was visible the crooks freaked out at first, only to begin opening their fire on him. To their surprise, the bullets simply bounced off from him. Acting fast, Michael appeared before the crook in the middle, grabbed the gun out of hands and snapped it in two pieces. He quickly repeated this action for the other four crooks and then proceeded to throw them each in the back of a police car. When finished he turned to an officer who was shocked beyond belief. "Who are you?" Michael thought for a moment before answering. "A friend." He then raised a fist into the air and flew off into the distance.**

*******

**Planet: Earth**

**Location: Metropolis - Hall of Fame**

**Year: 2010**

**Day: Saturday**

**Time: 6:30 P.M.**

**With the building free of all people but Kara and the Brute, who was starting to break free of his restraints, Michael was free to rip off his suit revealing a costume underneath. The top half of his uniform was white and a large blue W was placed on the center. The bottom half of the uniform consisted of a pair of short tights. The shorts were blue while the tights were white. Placed on his hands were a pair of blue fingerless leather gloves. His feet were covered with a pair of blue boots which came up to his knees. Placed on his back was a blue cape and tied around his waist was a yellow utility belt with a yellow buckle. He then quickly reached toward his belt and pulled out a blue eye mask which made his eyes appear to be pure white when worn.**

**He then charged toward the Brute as a blur of light and slammed a fist into his gut, causing him to fly backward out of the building and into a nearby street light which bent in half upon impact.**

**Supergirl sighed with relief. "Thanks for the help … Warheart." Warheart smiled. "Anytime. Now let's make sure his lights are out." Supergirl nodded and the two flew out of the building just in time to be hit by a massive wave of white energy released from the Brute. The two heroes were sent sailing backwards only to crash through a nearby wall. Warheart was the first to get back on his feet and charged behind the Brute, landing a fist to his back.**

**The brute hit the ground hard, leaving an imprint of his body embedded in the street. Warheart then prepared to lock his arms together, only to be sent sailing upward by a backward kick. The Brute then jumped to his feet and slammed his palms together releasing another massive energy wave toward Warheart. Before it could hit him, Warheart had caught himself and fired off an small beam of energy from his eyes.**

**The two energy blasts met with each other as the two struggled to over power one another. By now, Supergirl had recovered from the blast and appeared next to Warheart. She quickly fired off her heat vision from her eyes and met with the Brute's energy wave. The two heroes easily over powered his blast by working together and sent it sailing back toward him. The brute was knocked to the ground once more upon impact with the blast.**

**Moving fast, Warheart and Supergirl charged in and each grabbed one of the Brute's arms. They attempted to lift him, only to find themselves smashing into one another as the Brute over powered them, causing them to scream out in pain. He attempted to do this a second time before jumping to his feet, but Warheart countered by slamming a foot into the Brute's gut. Supergirl did the same causing the brute to release his grip on the heroes. Warheart turned to Supergirl. "We have to hit him hard and fast. It's the only way to reverse his transformation."**

**Supergirl nodded and the two braced themselves as the Brute jumped to his feet, causing a massive tremor. The two heroes than moved like a blur of light as the Brute prepared to clasp his palms together. This action was prevented when Warheart and Supergirl slammed fist first into his gut, causing him to slide backwards. This action was repeated, several times at an incredible speed.**

**Warheart than appeared above the Brute and grabbed him by the head. The Brute attempted to reach him, but Warheart was too quick and had tossed him into the air. Supergirl than appeared above the sailing Brute and knocked him back into the ground with a kick to the gut. The Brute left an even deeper imprint of his body this time and was finding it harder to get up. This was due to the fact that Supergirl was freezing him once again with her cold breath. This gave Warheart enough time to hit him with an energy blast from his eyes.**

**The combined attacks finally proved too much for the Brute to handle and he began to shrink in size. Noticing this, Supergirl and Warheart backed up as the Brute revealed his true identity, that of Jack Sanders. When the transformation was over, Jack went unconscious.**

**Supergirl sighed with relief. "I'm glad that's over." Warheart nodded. "It's too bad he held so much anger and jealousy in him. Otherwise, he may have become more like me when he unlocked his chi."**

**Supergirl smiled. "Maybe so, but not everyone can become Captain." Warheart approached the unconscious Jack and picked him up. "We should hand him over to the proper authorities before he comes too." Supergirl agreed and the two prepared to fly off as a man clad in dark blue armor appeared before them. His hair was short, spiked and was a shade of blue that seemed to match his outfit, as were his eye. He stood at 5ft, 9in and was quite muscular. His most unusual feature were the fact that he had two large wings sprouting from his back, almost ice like in appearance. "Captain Warheart and Supergirl, correct?"**

**Warheart and Supergirl exchanged odd expressions. "Well?" Warheart nodded. "Yeah, who are you?" The armor clad stranger folded his arms. "I am known as Mercury Knight. I come with a warning from the future." Supergirl chuckled. "You've got to be joking. How dumb do you think we are?" Mercury Knight frowned. "I'm not sure you want me to answer that." Warheart tried his best to dismiss the comment. "Look, we're kind of in a hurry." Motioning toward Jack. "We've got to get this guy to the proper authorities."**

**Mercury Knight was clearly losing his patients. "Look, in one year's time, you'll experience something much worse than fighting the Brute." Warheart looked surprised. "You know him?" Mercury Knight nodded. "Psychics know more than you'd think." Supergirl shook her head. "So you're a psychic from the future?" Mercury Knight sighed. "Look, I'm not from the future. I have the ability to see into the future. And like it or not, in one years time, this planet will most likely meet it's end."**

**This statement got both heroes attention as they returned the statement at the same time. "Meet it's end?!" Mercury Knight nodded. "In one year, a gray skinned Alien will gather five of Earth's greatest villains, forming a legion of evil. That group will be the force that destroys this planet." Supergirl's shocked expression quickly turned angry. "A gray skinned Alien? That could only be one guy." Warheart turned to her with concern. "You don't mean …" Supergirl finished his sentence. "… Darkseid."**

**Mercury Knight nodded. "I figured you'd know of him. So now you know exactly what we're dealing with here." Warheart turned back to Mercury Knight. "Yes, but, there has to be something we can do. I mean, I'm not going to just let this happen." Mercury Knight unfolded his arms. "I figured you would say something like that. In fact, it's why I have come to you in the first place." He cleared his throat, having to force himself to say his next statement. "We need to form a team of our own if we are going to stand a change against Darkseid and his Legion."**

**Supergirl grinned slightly. "You didn't sound to happy about that idea." Mercury Knight glared. "I'm not. But we don't have a choice in the matter." Warheart nodded. "Have you informed any other heroes on this matter?" Mercury Knight shook his head. "You two are the first heroes I've met."**

**Warheart thought for a moment. "Well, there will be six enemies total. So we should have the same number of heroes. With the three of us in, we'd need three more to complete the team." Mercury Knight grinned. "I'm glad you can count." Warheart laughed sarcastically. "Anyway, do you know where we can find another hero?"**

**Supergirl interrupted. "I've heard rumors of their being a vigilantly in Michigan." Mercury Knight nodded. "It's said that he controls shadows." Warheart smiled. "That could come in handy. In that case, we should take care of Jack and head to Michigan." Mercury Knight's wings started to flap as he began to levitate in the air. "Then it's decided. Let's get this taken care of." Warheart and Supergirl agreed and the team of Super Heroes flew off into the distance.**

*******

**(To Be Continued)**


	3. Shadows of Justice

**Chapter Two:**

**Shadows of Justice**

**Location: Metropolis - Lexair**

**Year: 2010**

**Day: Sunday**

**Time: 12:00 PM**

The next day Michael, Kara and Lucien found themselves in one of the most popular airlines in Metropolis, "_**Lexair**_". The name itself made Kara cringe. If there was one man in the universe she hated as much as Darkseid, it was Lex Luthor. It was bad enough that most of the public was blind to his evil ways, but did he have to own practically everything in the city too. "**It won't be long and they'll rename this whole city '_Lexopolis'_.**" She said to her husband. "**No kidding, I think we might seriously consider relocating if that ever happened.**"

Lucien seemed rather irritated. "**I still don't understand why we're even bothering with an airline to begin with.**" He lowered his voice for his next comment, just to make sure anyone passing didn't hear him. "**I mean we're all capable of flying without the use of these damn planes.**" Michael nodded. "**True, but something tells me we should conserve our energy.**" Michael said, making sure to keep his voice at Lucien's level. "**First of all, we're not one hundred percent sure what type of hero we're dealing with or if we'll even have any luck finding him.**"

"**Yeah.**" Kara agreed as she folded her arms behind her head. "**We could end up searching for days.**" Lucien sighed. "**I think you're both forgetting about my mental capabilities.**" Michael shook his head. "**No, I remember. But what if this hero doesn't want to be found. He may be able to block you somehow.**"

Lucien paused for a moment. "**Good point, I actually hadn't thought of that.**" Michael smiled. "**So just try to relax a little. I know this situation looks bad, but if we get enough of us together I'm sure we'll handle it.**" Kara grinned. "**Maybe that's not it. Maybe he wants to find these other heroes fast so he doesn't have to be around us for much longer.**" Lucien chuckled. "**Your fiance's pretty smart, Mike."**

A moment later the three approached a ticket counter and were greeted by a female agent. She had shoulder length red hair and bright green eyes. She wore a white blouse, a black jacket with matching skirt and a pair of black high heels. Her name tag read "Kat". "**Hello, my name is Kat, how my assist you all today?**" Michael held up three fingers. "**We need 3, round trip tickets to _Flint, Michigan_. First class please.**"

**Location: Flint, Michigan**

**Year: 2002**

**Day: Saturday**

**Time: 2:00 AM**

It was a dark, cloudy night as a boy and his parents stepped out of the _**Showcase Cinemas**_. The boy had shoulder length brown hair. His bangs reached to just above his eyes, the sides were spiked slightly near the bottom and he had dark forest-green eyes. He wore a black jacket which was partially zipped up over a _**Star Wars**_ t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black tennis shoes.

He looked like a younger version of his father as he playfully pretended to swing a lightsaber around. "_**Take that you droids!**_" He yelled as he made a slicing motion. "**I take it you enjoyed the movie, eh Shane?**" His father asked, teasingly.

"**You bet dad! Star Wars is the best!**" Shane replied, a beaming smile on his face. "**I can't wait for the next one.**" He said as he waited by the second passenger door on the right hand side of their family van.

"**Well, we'd best be getting home now. It was a midnight showing.**" His mother replied, moving a strand of long blonde hair behind her left ear. "**Yeah, everyone else pilled out pretty fast, looks like we're the last ones here.**" His dad said as he went to unlock his car door.

Just as he opened the door to the driver's seat and was about to unlock the rest of the doors, he noticed a look of terror on his wife's face and suddenly felt what could only be a gun pointed against his back. "**Don't make another move unless I say so.**" A dark, raspy voice said behind him. "**Scott!**" His wife screamed as she wrapped an arm around Shane and pulled him close to her. "**Look mister ...**" Scott started to reply, trying to watch his words carefully. **"...we don't want any trouble.**"

"**Then you'd better do as I say. After all, I wouldn't want to cause a traumatic experience for your boy there.**" The man dressed in a black ski mask and dark closes replied. "**What do you want from us?**" Shane's mom asked with panic in her voice.

"**For starters, I want your husband here to hand over his wallet.**" The criminal responded. Shane's dad nervously reached into his right pant's pocket, slowly starting to turn toward the criminal. "**Uh, uh, uh. Don't move, continue to face your van and hand me the wallet.**"

Hoping the criminal would just leave them be if they handed over all of the money they had on them, Scott did as he was told. "**Good, good. Now tell your wife to hand over her purse and any jewelry she has on.**"

"**Scott!**" She replied in a scared and defensive tone. "**We can't just**" ... her husband cut her off before she could finish. "**Emma, please just do as he says.**"

"**You should listen to your husband.**" The criminal replied as he pushed Scott into the van and pointed the gun toward her. "**Come on lady, move it! Pronto!**"

Emma frantically attempted to remove her necklace when Scott suddenly made a swift kicking motion from inside his van which hit the criminal's knees, causing him to stumble backwards. "**Wrong move!**" The criminal shouted, as he pointed his gun at Scott and fired. The act was so fast all Scott heard was the loud bang before the bullet hit him, causing him to fall backwards, collapsing over the driver's and passenger's seat.

Both Shane and Emma screamed for him in fear. "**Shut up! Shut up!**" The criminal yelled. "**Or you'll both end up like him!**" He pointed the gun back to Emma. "**Now give me the rest of your money!**" Tears filled Emma's eyes as she threw her purse to the criminal. "**Now leave us alone!**" She cried. "**No ... Now I'm going to need your van. After all, I can't be leaving evidence behind.**" He said as he started to pull Scott out of the van.

Shane's tear filled eyes started to glare with anger. It was if something were awakening inside him. Suddenly, the criminal found that he couldn't move. It was if his entire body had been paralyzed. "**Leave us alone!**" Shane screamed as he backed away from his mother. His shadow behind him appeared to emit a faint blue glow.

"**What the Hell is going on?**" The criminal shouted. "**I can't move!**"

"**You shot my Dad!**" Shane cried. "**You should shoot yourself!**" As Shane screamed this with anger, the criminal's shadow emitted the same blue glow as Shane's. The criminal freaked out as he began to raise his gun to the side of his head. "**What the Hell? Is your kid some kind of freak?**" Emma looked just as confused. Seconds later, there was another loud bang as the criminal's body collapsed to the floor. Almost immediately after, police sirens blared as their vehicles zoomed into the parking lot.

**Location: Flint, Michigan**

**Year: 2010**

**Day: Monday**

**Time: 8:00 PM**

"**I remember that day like it was yesterday.**" Shane thought to himself as he looked out over his city from the rooftop of an abandoned warehouse. Placed around his eyes was a black mask which only covered the shade of his eyes. The majority of his outfit was black, parts of it outlined in dark blue. He wore what resembled a traditional karate gi, with a dark blue belt tied at the waist. He also wore a pair of dark blue gloves which appeared to be made from the same material as his gi. Wrapped around him was a long black hooded cloak which came down to just above his ankles. Placed on his feet were a pair of black boots.

The stars were being blocked by thick gray clouds. Were they rain clouds or clouds of smoke from the factories in the city? Knowing where he was, there was a chance it was a combination of both. After all, most people couldn't tell the different between _**Flint**_ and _**Gotham**_. "T**he psycho who murdered my Dad might have gotten what was coming to him, but if you ask me, he got off too easily.**" A van's headlights partially lit the streets below for a moment as it sped by.

**"As for me ... my life changed drastically that day. I went from being just a normal kid who's biggest concerns in the world were going to see the next big movie or getting my hands on a copy of the coolest video game to what I am now.**" He sat into a crouching position, as if he were waiting for something to happen. "**My mother never looked at me like she used to after that night. It was as if she were afraid of me. Hell, I couldn't blame her. Anyone would be afraid after they witnessed my abilities ... or curse if you prefer. If I've learned anything from my screwed up life, it's that you trust no one.**"

At that moment, noises could be heard coming from within the warehouse. Small lights were seen through the skylight as a garage like door opened near the front, allowing an unmarked dark loading truck to pull in. The driver and the passenger stepped out of the vehicle. The driver was slightly taller than his partner, had short black hair and blue eyes. His partner's hair was blonde, longer and was covered by a dude rag, his eyes were brown. They were each wearing different styled t-shirts, jackets, blue jeans and a pair of tennis shoes. They were approached by five men, each of a different height and weight, each dressed in expensive looking suits. The man in the center of this group stepped further ahead of the group and came to a stop once he was directly in front of the truck driver.

"**You two idiots get the stuff?**" He asked, in a demanding manor. "**Of course, mister Dinozzo. The truck's loaded with the stuff.**" The driver replied, his voice cracking slightly. It was clear he was very intimidated by this man. "**Show me.**" The man called Dinozzo demanded. With that, the driver lead Dinozzo to the back of the truck and slid the door open. Inside the truck were bags upon bags of a powered substance.

"**Excellent work. You done well for once, Johnny.**" Dinozzo replied, patting Johnny's cheek. "**Ugh ... does this mean we get our money boss?**" The passenger asked, rubbing the back of his head. Dinozzo laughed, looking back at his men who instantly started to laugh as well. It was clear this Dinozzo had made quite the name of himself. "**Do you get your money? Of course, Frankie boy. You'll both be well paid. In fact, the two of you will never have to work another day of your life.**"

"**Gee boss, that's mighty gen...gen..erous of you.**" Frankie replied with a nervous stutter. "**Boys, pay 'em.**" At Dinozzo's demand, his crew each reached into their jackets and pulled out their guns. Johnny and Frankie didn't have a chance to move before Dinozzo's men open fired and blasted the two.

When their bodies hit the ground, the fire ceased and Dinozzo smiled. "**Well, this job was another success.**" Suddenly one of Dinozzo's men screamed as his shadow emitted a strange blue glow and he disappeared from view. "**What the Hell? Tony, stop screwing around or you'll join these two!"** He said, pointing down to the truckers.

Seconds later, another of his men disappeared from view, just as fast as the other. "**Boss, it's _the ghost_! What do we do?**" Dinozzo was starting to panic. "**Shoot, shoot you idiots!**" The last two remaining men opened fire, aiming their weapons at random spots of the warehouse, hoping to hit something. A moment later, they ran out of ammo and another of Dinozzo's men vanished. "**Boss**?" The last remaining man screamed, looking for their next course of action.

"**Get to the truck! The truck!**" Dinozzo screamed as he ran to the driver's seat and hopped in. His last remaining crew member slammed the back door down just as his shadow began to glow and he vanished. "**Go, Go, Go!**" Dinozzo screamed as he backed the truck out of the warehouse. Seconds later he started to speed away and sighed. "**I think ... I think I lost it.**"

Just as Dinozzo finished this statement he heard what sounded like a thud on the top of the truck. "**Damn it!**" Dinozzo screamed. He reached into his jacket with his left hand, pulled out a gun and started to open fire through the roof of the truck. This caught the attention of a nearby police officer who was seated in his car. He immediately hit his siren on and started to chase after the unmarked loading truck.

"**This is officer Bennett, we have a code 11-6. Need back up.**" The officer radioed in, attempting to get help. Dinozzo dropped his weapon once he heard the sirens behind him. "**Damn it, the cops!**" He cursed as he turned a corner. Suddenly he found that he had somehow lost control of the vehicle as the shadow behind it emitted a faint bluish glow. It then started to slow down and pull over to the side of the road, to Dinozzo and the officer's confusion.

"**No, No, No!**" Dinozzo freaked out even further, kicked the truck's door open and jumped out as he attempted to make a run for it. He didn't get more than a block away before he started to witness the impossible. A nearby dumpster started to move by itself, jumping around. A lamp post began to bend itself backward, then forward. Doors on buildings that were closed began to open and shut by themselves.

"**Leave me alone!**" Dinozzo pleaded. He attempted to pick up his pace, but that's when his shadow began to glow and he found that he could no longer move. Dinozzo was almost in tears. "**Please ... have mercy _Ghost!_**"

"**Mercy?**" A disembodied voice questioned him. "**Like the mercy you show all of your victims? This city has become a living Hell because of people like you and you want me to show you mercy?**" Suddenly more police sirens could be heard, zeroing in on the area. That's when Shane appeared before Dinozzo causing the man to scream. "**I should kill you right here, on this spot. But that would be too easy an escape for you. Instead, I think I'll let you rot away in prison. Just remember, _Night-Walker_ sent you there.**"

Shane then made a direct punch to Dinozzo's face and knocked him out cold. He then appeared to teleport away through the shadows until he landed on a nearby rooftop, just far enough away to watch several police cars come to a stop at the crime scene.


	4. Fire

**(So I noticed a small mistake I made in the previous chapter. I had Lucien refer to Kara as Warheart's wife when in fact they are fiances. I had to fix that so that's why the chapter might have been down for a few minutes. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Bringing in a new Super Hero. Hope you all enjoy it.)**

**Chapter Three: ****Fire**

**Location: Flint, Michigan (The Skies)**

**Year: 2010**

**Day: Tuesday**

**Time: 6:00 PM**

In the skies above the city, three familiar heroes had taken flight and were searching the area for any signs of Night-Walker. Supergirl had taken the lead. Warheart couldn't believe he was actually reading a copy of the "_**National Enquirer**_" as they flew through the clouds. "**Who would have guessed a copy of this magazine might actually come in handy?**" He said looking at a crime scene photo from Night-Walker's latest strike.

"**They had to be useful for something at some point." **Supergirl said, smiling. "**It says here they're calling our target 'The Ghost'. Looks like he's made quite the name for himself as one who strikes fear into his enemies.**" Mercury Knight gave a sort of half grin after hearing this. "**Let's hope the rumors about him are true than. We could definitely use someone like him on our team.**"

Warheart nodded. "**Agreed. Though I'm curious about this 'Dragon-Girl' that's also mentioned in this issue. Did you picture her in any of your visions?**" He asked, turning his attention to Lucien. "**To be honest, my attention was focused so much on the shadow manipulator I might have missed her.**"

"**Well, looks like it's a good thing we're here.**" Supergirl said turning over to face the other two heroes, her arms were crossed behind her head. "**We could end up adding two more members to our team in one place.**" Warheart grinned. "**Let's hope so. Though there's no guarantee this 'Dragon-Girl' is a hero ... or if she even exists for that matter.**"

**Location: Flint, Michigan (Bank of America)**

**Year: 2010**

**Day: Tuesday**

**Time: 7:00 PM**

About an hour later, an alarm was blaring at the 'Bank of America'. Three criminals were making their way to the revolving doors, weapons in one hand, bags filled with cash in the other. Their faces were each covered with hockey masks in an attempt to hide their identities. "**Move, Move!**" The man behind his two partners commanded.

A moment later, they had made it outside and were tossing their bags into the back of their get away vehicle, an unmarked dark blue van. "**Hurry, before the cops show up.**" Their leader barked as he rushed to jump in the front passenger seat. Seconds after he said this, a wave of fire appeared out of nowhere and knocked the guns out of the two criminals hands who had yet to get into the van.

They turned around in a panic to see what had attacked them. Standing before them was a woman with long red hair that appeared as if it were on fire. Placed over her eyes was a black and orange visor. She wore an orange tank-top which showed off her well toned abs. Over the tank top was an unzipped black leather jacket with a matching pair of leather pants. Orange, flame like highlights seem to glow like fire around the sleeves of both her jacket and pants. She also wore a pair of black leather gloves and a pair of black leather boots.

"**So let me guess...**" she said, rubbing her chin. **"...the bank denied your loan, right?" **The criminals immediately freaked out. **"Boss, it's the dragon-girl!"**

Without giving his partners a chance to get in the van, the leader of the group shouted "**Floor it!**" and the vehicle began to speed away. The hero before them sighed. "**You never make it easy do you. And it's FIRE-DRAGON, not dragon-girl!**" She said as she grabbed the two men before her and slammed their heads together, effectively knocking them out cold.

She then started to chase after their get away van as two large dragon-like wings made of fire sprouted on her back, allowing her to take flight.

**(Flashback)**

**Location: Flint, Michigan - Burning Building**

**Year: 2009**

**Day: Friday**

**Time: 12:00 PM**

A teenage girl around the age of seventeen was dressed in a firefighter's uniform as she stood before a two story house that had been set ablaze. She stood at about five feet, seven inches, had long brown hair and brown eyes. A name tag on her jacket read "_Jennifer Anderson_". She had her hose on full power as she and her fellow fighters attempted to battle the fire.

A woman was in a state of panic, her face was covered with ash due to the smoke. She removed her oxygen mask a paramedic on the scene had given her. "**My ... My baby's still in there.**" She just barely managed to choke out.

"**What?**" Jennifer screamed, as she turned her head back toward the woman. "**Are you sure?**" The woman's eyes were filled with tears. "**Y-Y-Yes.**" She stuttered.

Without thinking twice, Jennifer dropped her hose and charged through the front door of the house, ignoring the screams from the other firefighters. Jennifer quickly placed on her respirator and attempted to search past the smoke and flames. "**Can anyone hear me?**" She screamed, desperately trying to see. After a moment of searching, she heard a faint cry for help. She turned to find a small boy, probably no older than ten partially trapped under a collapsed coffee table. He was unable to pull his legs free.

Jennifer quickly rushed to his location, jumping between flames when she needed to. "**Relax, I'm here to help you.**" She said, as she lifted up the table allowing the boy to crawl out. She helped him to his feet and gave him her respirator just as a wall of fire surrounded them. "**Damn it, not like this!**" Jennifer screamed. "**I'm not going out like this.**" She thought as she attempted to find a way out.

Seconds later, she inhaled some smoke. Surprisingly, it didn't cause her to cough or choke. It was like breathing normally. That's when a flame jumped at her and caught her pants leg on fire. She panicked at first, but then she realized it wasn't burning her. Without thinking, she ripped her jacket off, wrapped it around the boy and picked him up in her arms.

Making sure he was fully secured, Jennifer charged through the fire. She was somehow able to see perfectly through the blaze as she made her way to the exit. Once she stepped outside with the boy, the other firefighters immediately grabbed the boy from her and started to pat her down. They ripped off sleeves and were shocked when they realized there weren't any burn marks.

**Location: Flint, Michigan (streets)**

**Year: 2010**

**Day: Tuesday**

**Time: 7:10 PM**

The bank robbers had managed to get about a mile away, as they sped recklessly down the street, nearly crashing into every vehicle they passed. "**I think we lost her boss.**" The driver said. At that moment, their van's wheels began to screech as it was slowly lifted into the air. "**What the Hell?**" The crime boss poked his head out his window to find Supergirl, smiling. "**You two think you own the road? The rules apply to everyone, you know.**"

"**Crap! Supergirl!**" The crime boss shouted as he grabbed his gun and shot up through the roof at her, the bullets bouncing off her body like they were nothing. "**Please, haven't you guys caught on by now?**" She said as she dropped the van down by a nearby police station. The criminals kicked their doors open and started to make a run for it, only to run head first into Warheart, which caused them to fall backwards. "**What's the hurry boys? My guess is you'll be staying here for awhile.**"

The two criminals sighed and dropped their weapons in defeat. Two police officers exited the station, handcuffs in hand. **"Thanks Supergirl, Captain."**

"**You might want to check the van for their stolen money too.**" A female voice said. Warheart and Supergirl turned to see Fire Dragon on top of the van.

"**Dragon-Girl I presume?**" Warheart asked. If her eyes could be seen behind the visor she wore, she would have rolled them. "**Why does everyone call me that? It's Fire Dragon. Say it with me now. Fiirree ... Drraaggooonn.**" She said, acting as if she were directing a choir.

"**Oh, forgive us. I guess that's what happens when you get your information from the _National Enquirer_.**" Warheart replied. Fire Dragon folded her arms. "Well, I've got places to be, so if you'll excuse me." Her wings flapped as she hovered just an inch over the van and prepared to leave.

"**Wait!" Supergirl called out. "We need to talk to you about something.**" Fire Dragon sighed. "**Sorry, no time for that.**" She then turned and started to fly off into the distance, Supergirl and Warheart decided to pursue her. Fire Dragon turned her head back. "**Why are you two chasing me?**" She called back. "**Just listen to what we have to say and we'll leave you alone.**"

Supergirl replied, attempting to get through to her. "**How about you listen to this!**" Fire Dragon turned around in midair and began to throw balls of fire at the two heroes. Luckily they were easily able to dodge them. A moment later, a wave of water crashed through Fire Dragon's wings causing them to vanish. "**Oh crap, crap, crap!**" Fire Dragon shouted as she started to fall.

Just as she was inches away from crashing into a nearby roof, her body stopped falling and she found herself suspended in midair. "**You're not going anywhere until you hear us out.**" Fire Dragon turned her head to see Mercury Knight, his hands outstretched before him as he held her in place. He then caused her body to turn upright. "**Lemme get this straight. You try to get my attention by attacking me ... and then you want me to listen to what you have to say? I don't think so.**" She replied, crossing her arms. "**Now you people need to leave me alone.**"

"**You people?**" Warheart turned to fiancé. "**She doesn't know who we are.**" Supergirl shrugged. "**Well considering we haven't heard of her until now, I guess it's not too surprising.**" Warheart rubbed his chin. "**Good point, hun.**"

Supergirl turned to Mercury Knight. "**You should let her down. I'd probably feel the same way she does if I were in her shoes.**" Lucien sighed and released his grip on Fire Dragon, causing her to drop on her butt. "**Ouch, jerk.**" She said as she jumped to her feet. "**Now what's so important?**" She asked, irritated.

Warheart and the others landed on the rooftop by her and took a moment to explain the situation with Darkseid. "**The way we see it, we have one year to form a team or things are going to get really ugly here.**" Warheart finished the explanation, leaving Fire Dragon at a loss for words. Supergirl attempted to comfort her. "**Look, I know this is a bit much to swallow at once, but we could really use your help.**"

Fire Dragon thought for a moment before speaking. "**Look ... I can't just drop everything and join you. I have a duty to the people of this city.**" Lucien was getting irritated. "**The people of this city might not even exist in a year's time if Darkseid has his way.**" Fire Dragon sighed. "**Look, I'm just not ready to commit to something this serious. I need time.**"

"**That's just it!**" Lucien screamed. "**We don't have time!**" Fire Dragon pointed a finger at him as she tried to defend herself. "**First of all, you're a jerk and you can't force me to do anything. Second, if I did decide to join your little team it'd be of MY choice. Not yours.**" She reformed her wings and started to hover over the roof. "**But for now ... I have nothing to say to either of you, no matter who you are.**"

She then turned away from the group and started to fly away once more. Lucien went to stop her in her tracks but Supergirl grabbed his arm. "**Let her go.**" Lucien raised an eyebrow. "**Are you insane? We can't just let her fly away.**"

"**Look, the three of us know how serious a situation this is, but we can't force people to work with us. Fire Dragon's right, it has to be their decision.**" Warheart folded his arms. "**I agree with Kara. Besides, we know of at least one hero here. Maybe if we just give her some space she'll come around.**" Kara nodded. "**And we're not done here. We still have the shadow manipulator to find.**" Lucien sighed, dropping his arm. "**Fine ... we let her go for now. What now?**"

"**We continue our search obviously. We have quite a bit of night left. That's plenty of time to look for our shadow friend. If we don't find him today, there's always tomorrow.**" Warheart explained. "**Let's go then"**. Lucien replied and the three heroes flew off into the distance to continue their search.

**Location: Flint, Michigan (East Side, High School)**

**Year: 2010**

**Day: Wednesday**

**Time: 8:00 AM**

Bright and early the next morning, two students were on their way to school. They were riding in a what was clearly a used car, small dents on either side of the cars between the doors. Shane was behind wheel, while Jennifer sat in the passenger seat. Jennifer was wearing a long sleeve red shirt, a pair of black jeans with a brown belt tied at the waist and pair of black shoes. Shane's outfit was relatively similar except his shirt was blue. They were discussing her encounter with the three Super Heroes.

"**I think you were right to ditch those losers. Remember my motto, trust no one.**" He said, turning the car into the school's driveway. "**Trust no one, eh. So you really don't trust me." **Jennifer replied, playfully. "**You know you're different.**" Shane shot back, looking at her narrowing his eyes slightly. "**I know, I know. Sheesh, someone's in a mood.**"

"**But seriously, do you really think this 'Mercury Warrior' or whatever his name was is a psychic? That's pretty far fetched dontchu think?**" Jennifer couldn't help but chuckle. "**This coming from a guy who manipulates shadows who's best friend is a girl who manipulates fire.**"

Shane paused for a moment as he parked the car. "**Good point..., but still, we can't predict the future and I have yet to meet the person who could.**" Jennifer smirked. "**Oh, so you think Sylvia Brown is a fraud?**" Shane nodded. "**Duh, why else would she charge a thousand bucks for phone call?**"

"**I forgot I was talking to the man who trusts no one.**" Jennifer replied. "**Anyway ... let me know if those guys chase after you again. I'll be sure to give them a piece of my mind.**" Shane said, slamming his fists together. "**I doubt that'll make things better. Besides, I think they'll come looking for you next.**"

"**I'd like to see them try to find me.**" Shane replied, actually chuckling. "**Well, come on, we're gonna be late.**" Jennifer replied, grabbing her backpack from the back seat. "**What else is new?**" Shane asked, grabbing his as well. The two then exited the car and headed toward the school.

**Location: Flint, Michigan (Parade)**

**Year: 2010**

**Day: Wednesday**

**Time: 3:00 PM**

Later that day after school Jennifer decided to watch an annual local parade. She attempted to bring Shane with her, but these kind of events just weren't his thing. She was seated in a lawn chair with several people on both sides of the street. She had Shane on her cell phone as she waited for the parade to start.

"**You don't know what you're missing, Shane.**" Shane's sigh was heard clearly through the other end of the phone. "**I know full well what I missing.**" Jennifer smiled. "**They have cotton candy.**" She said, extending the words as she reached into her backpack seated next to her chair, pulling out a bag of the stuff.

"**Cotton Candy? Oh well why didn't you say so.**" Shane replied sarcastically. At that moment, the parade started. At the front of the line, the school's band began to play as they marched down the street. "**Woo! It started!**" Jennifer exclaimed, excited. "**You don't say!**" Shane called out loudly, attempting to be heard.

Directly across the street from Jennifer, Michael and Kara were waiting for the event to start as well. "**This looks like a pretty nice turn out.**" Kara said, looking around. "**Yeah, I wouldn't have guessed they'd throw parades here.**" Michael replied, reaching into a bag of popcorn he was holding as Kara nodded in agreement. "**It's too bad Lucien refused to take a break and join us.**"

"**Something tells me even if he weren't trying to form a team, he wouldn't have joined us.**" Michael replied. Followed by the band was a huge, black and red Chinese dragon made by the art of origami. Jennifer couldn't help but feel the dragon was meant for Fire Dragon. Following behind the dragon, was a float with several military officers. Moments later, the sound of jet engines were heard as a silver, metallic in appearance being appeared above the floats. Small flames shot out under his boots which appeared to be the source of his flight abilities.

Normal parade viewers assumed this to simply be a part of the show and were cheering with amazement. Jennifer on the other hand knew too well that things were about to get real serious, real fast. Without saying a word, the metallic dressed being outstretched his hands in front of him. Seconds later, blue laser beams were emitted from the palms of his hand. The beams instantly collided into a balloon of _**Spongebob Squarepants**_.

The people controlling the balloon lost their grip on the ropes and it began to spiral out of control. The metallic being then blasted a wheel off from another float causing it to steer off course and head toward the sidewalk. Thinking fast, Jennifer grabbed a kid standing near the edge of the sidewalk and pulled him to safety just as the float came to a stop.

Jennifer then looked around and found a nearby alley. She ducked into it quickly. After making sure no one was looking she removed her outfit revealing her Super Hero uniform underneath, minus the leather jacket. She then reached into her left pants pocket and pulled out her visor, that was conveniently folded. She unfolded it and placed it over her eyes as her hair instantly changed to red and her dragon like wings of fire formed on her back.

She then flew off into the sky toward the out of control balloon and grabbed onto it. "**So this is how it's gonna end?**" She questioned, sarcastically. "**Done in by a Spongebob balloon. I did NOT see that one coming.**" She then spun around and with all her might hurled the balloon straight up. Once it was a safe distance away, she held one hand out above her and shot a wave of fire toward it. It made contact with the balloon at an extreme speed and blasted right through it, causing parts of the balloon to disintegrate and other smaller parts to float harmlessly away.

Michael went to jump to his feet to assist Fire Dragon when Kara placed a hand on his shoulder. "**Hold on a minute, let's see how she does.**" Michael looked anxious to put a stop to this fast. "**Okay but if any of these floats start to go out of control, we're jumping in.**" Kara nodded in agreement.

Fire Dragon made a mad dash toward the metallic man, dodging his laser beams or countering them with a ball of fire. After a moment or two of this, she managed to reach him, pulled her fist back and made a direct powerful punch to his head. The villain went sailing backwards and crashed into a nearby building. "**Why? Why do you always have to randomly shoot at things Ultraforce? You are THEE most random villain of all time.**"

She commented just as a current of electricity wrapped itself around her, pinning her arms to her sides. "**No, no, no!**" Fire Dragon called as her body was thrown into a building on the other side of the street, putting out her wings upon impact. The being called Ultraforce then turned his attention back toward the parade and began to fire more energy beams toward the floats, seemingly making his way to the military float.

Once Fire Dragon was back on her feet, she noticed Ultraforce actually appeared to have a single target. "**The military men. Of course!**"

**(Flashback)**

**Location: Flint, Michigan (Laboratory)**

**Year: 2000**

**Day: Monday**

**Time: 2:00 PM**

It was just another work day, but for a man named Jack Williams, it was an important day that could make or break his career as a scientist. Jack appeared to be a man in his early thirties. He his blonde hair had been buzz cut to be extremely short and he had aqua blue eyes. He wore a white button down dress shirt, a pair of black dress slacks with a brown belt tied at the waist, a white lab coat and a pair of black shoes.

Jack was standing before a large video screen, an elder man dressed in a blue military uniform was shown. His head was mostly bald, save for the white hair around the sides and his well trimmed beard.

Jack was standing next to a black and white suit which was placed in a silver tube, the front covered by a window like door. A sign read "_**prototype**_" on the bottom of the tube. "**General Smith sir, I am pleased to present you with the weapon of the future.**"

The general seemed unimpressed. "**A suit of armor? We fund you with millions and you give us a suit of armor?**" Jack shook his head, rather nervously. "**No sir. It's far from just a suit of armor. Why with this suit, you can do away with virtually every other weapon the army has. Allow me to demonstrate.**"

Jack approached the tube and opened the door. He then pressed a button on one of the suit's hands causing it to open up. Jack stood between the front and back of the suit. His face was firmly placed into the front of the helmet, his hands went into the gloves and his feet into the boots. After he was firmly in place, the back of the suit slid forward, effectively covering his entire body in the armor.

The sound of jet engines were then heard as he levitated into the air. "**As you can see sir...**" Jack's voice commented, sounding rather robotic. "...**the suit makes man capable of flight.**" Again the general was unimpressed as he made a snorting sound. "**Big deal, so do planes. What about weapons Williams. Weapons.**"

Without saying a word, Jack pointed his left hand toward a wooden dummy he had set up for the demonstration. A blue laser beam was fired from the palm of his hand which blasted the head off the dummy. "**And that's only a fraction of it's power.**" Jack commented, grinning inside the suit.

"**Watch this.**" He then turned toward one of the lab's metal walls and began to fire off one of his laser beams. The beam began to easily weld through the metal wall. After making the beam cut a decent sized circle in the wall, he turned back to the general. The general smirked. "**Somewhat impressive Williams. Anything else?**"

"**Of course sir.**" Jack replied. "**This suit is also capable of generating an electrical current that can be completely manipulated.**" Jack attempted to activate the suit's next power, when suddenly his suit began to smoke, unleashing powerful electrical sparks all over the lab. Computer monitors were destroyed, lights started to flicker on and off as a wave of electricity surrounded the suit, moving up and down.

Jack panicked and was quickly able to exit the suit and dive under a table just as the suit exploded. Before the smoke could from the explosion could clear, the general shouted "**You're Fired Williams!**" and the monitor crashed to the ground.

"**Fire me will you.**" Jack said, climbing to his feet. "**I'll show you. I'll show you ALL!**"

* * *

Fire Dragon's wings reappeared as she charged toward the military float, hoping the men had managed to abandon ship by now. To her surprise, three men were still on the float and Ultraforce was closing in, barley missing one of them with his laser beams. Moving fast, Fire Dragon flew above Ultraforce and slammed her feet into his back causing him to crash into the ground.

By now, parade viewers were panicking and attempting to flee the scene. Just when another float lost control, nearly crashing into some bystanders, Captain Warheart appeared before the float. His braced himself and grabbed a hold of the float, causing it to skid to a stop. Nearby, Supergirl had took care of another balloon gone wild.

Fire Dragon turned to find the other heroes had come to her assistance. "**Where'd you two come from?**" Warheart smiled. "**Well, if you want us to leave ..**." Fire Dragon shook her head. "**That's okay, that's okay. The more the merrier.**" She replied just as ring of electricity wrapped itself around her legs, pinning them together. She was then forcefully slammed into the ground face first.

"**Fire Dragon!**" Supergirl called as she charged toward Ultraforce. Their fists collided into each other as they traded blows. A moment later, Kara had won the struggle and landed a kick to Ultraforce's head with such a force that he went sailing over her head. Warheart then appeared above Ultraforce and slammed both of his fists into the villain's back causing him crash into the street, leaving an imprint of his body upon impact.

"**We got him!**" Kara cheered, helping Fire Dragon to her feet. At that moment, Ultraforce jumped back to his feet and fired off two laser beams toward Warheart. Warheart immediately fired off his energy beams from his eyes and the two attacks met in between the two. Kara then rushed to her fiancé's aide and fired off her heat vision, causing the struggle to be even greater for Ultraforce as the beams went back and forth.

Fire Dragon then rushed behind Ultraforce and grabbed him around the waist causing him to lose control of his attack. Warheart and Supergirl's beams then collided into Ultraforce. Fire Dragon then jumped into the air and performed a perfect back flip as she slammed her enemy head first into the ground. Ultraforce's helmet cracked open revealing Jack's unconscious face.

Fire Dragon sighed with relief as she turned back to the other two heroes. "**So ... about that team you're forming.**"

(**And there you have it, another chapter complete. How do you all like it so far?)**


End file.
